Hakunin
|actor =Dwight Schultz |dialogue =AHHAKUN.MSG |proto = }} Hakunin ist eine Art verwirrter Dorfschamane, der 2241 in Arroyo lebt. Er hat psionische Kräfte, die es ihm erlauben, den Auserwählten in dessen Träumen zu kontaktieren. =Hintergrund= Seine Erscheinung ist erschreckend, seine Redekunst ist träge, aber außerordentlich. Er spricht in einer rätselhaften Weise, und heilt den Spieler, wann immer er verletzt ist. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Interaktionsübersicht Quests *Rotte die bösartigen Pflanzen aus, die Hakunins Garten vereinnahmen: Hakunin beauftragt das Auserwählte Wesen, die 'Pflanzen der dunklen Seele' zu töten, die seinen Garten befallen haben. *Hol das GEEK für Arroyo: Hakunin kann gefragt erden, wo das G.E.E.K. zu finden ist, allerdings ist er nicht sehr hilfreich. Effekte der Spieleraktionen *Nachdem die Pflanzen besiegt wurden, macht er Heilpulver; wenn du ihm eine Broc-Blume und eine Xanderwurzel, bringst. "Denke daran," sagt er, "sie benebeln die Sinne während sie den Körper reinigen.", und wie üblich, wie er trotz seines scheinbar permanenten Trance-Zustands richtig erfasst hat, reduziert jede Einheit Heilpulver für sechs Stunden die Wahrnehmung um eins. *Während Myron in deiner Gruppe ist, kann er damit beauftragt werden, Stimpaks aus denselben Ingredienzien, die Hakunin benutzt um Heilpulver zu machen, und einer Leeren Spritze herzstellen. (Leere Spritzen haben keinen anderen Nutzen).F2 guide: NPCs Der Spieler sollte lieber Zugang zu den Stables anstreben, und Myron der Gruppe hinzufügen (jedenfalls so lang, wie er für den Spieler Stimpaks machen kann) als den ganzen Weg nach Arroyo zu nehmen, wo alle annehmen, dass der Spieler nur faulenzt, oder fragen, warum er/sie nicht nach dem G.E.E.K. sucht. Dies gilt vor allem für Broc-Blumen, die von einem Chinatown / Öltanker Händler erworben wurden. Jedoch scheint der Tadel der Dorfbewohner ein kleiner Preis zu sein, den man in Kauf nehmen kann, verglichen mit der moralischen Herausforderung bei Myron. Andere Interaktionen *Lustiger Weise kann der Spieler, aufgrund Hakunins exzentrischer Wortwahl, mit Hurensohn oder ähnlich kryptischen Kommentaren antworten, aber er scheint es nicht zu bemerken. Möglicherweise kritisiert jeder ihn dafür, oder es kümmert ihn nicht, oder er bemerkt es nicht. Visionen Hakunin erscheint dir in mehreren Visionen wenn du träumst, in denen er über das sterbende Dorf oder dem Angriff der Enklave berichtet, was nahelegt, dass Hakunin psionische Fähigkeiten hat. Es gibt vier gescriptete Traumsequenzen, die am 23. Oktober 2241, am 21. Januar 2242, am 21 April 2242 und am 20. Juli 2242 zu sehen sind. Die letzte Sequenz erscheint auch, wenn der Spieler Vault 13 verlässt, andere Visionen sind dann nicht mehr zu sehen. The Nearly Ultimate Guide to Fallout 2 by Per Jorner: Arroyo Wenn der Spieler nach dem letzten Traum nach Arroyo zurückkehrt hat sich die Karte der Brücke verändert, Arroyo ist nicht mehr erreichbar und Hakunin kann in einer anderen Talking Head-Sequenz gesehen werden (wo er blutend auf dem Boden liegt, sein Kopfschmuck zerstört ist und er mit einer krächzenden Stimme spricht), und dem Auserwählten Wesen sagt, nach Süden zu gehen, die ungefähre Richtung, in der Navarro liegt. (Siehe auch: Timeline) Inventar Infos * Auch wenn Hakunin getötet wurde und das Dorf zerstört wurde, sieht der Auserwählte das Wesen ihn trotzdem in einem finalen Traum am Ende des Spiels. Jedoch muss man einen älteren Speicherstand laden, bevor Hakunin getötet wird, denn wenn man weggeht, sieht man den Traum nicht. * Wenn du Vault 13 findest aber nicht betrittst, wird sich Hakunin, aber nicht Arroyo verändern. * Es wird angedeutet, dass Hakunin psychedelische Drogen nimmt, was allerdings nicht bestätigt wird. Vorkommen Hakunin erscheint nur in Fallout 2 als Sprechender Kopf. Referenzen Gallery FO02 NPC Hakunin N.png| "Greetings, Chosen. Why does the earth before me warm to the touch of your passing?" FO02 NPC Hakunin G.png| "The Earth sings with the news of a champion upon the land.... Perhaps, before you go, you would bestow a kindness?" FO02 NPC Hakunin B.png| "You may bear the mantle of the Chosen, but your dark soul cries from within." FO02 NPC Dying Hakunin N.png| "Too many seasons and too many wounds, Chosen. Instead, you must listen." FO02 NPC Dying Hakunin G.png| "Thank the ancestors. Now my soul may join the eternal song. Safe journey, Chosen." FO02 NPC Dying Hakunin B.png| "Did you never listen when I taught you the yearly dance of the wind spirits? South, of course." en:Hakunin es:Hakunin pl:Hakunin ru:Хакунин uk:Хакунін Kategorie:Fallout 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Arroyo Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Sprechende Köpfe